


A Good Feeling

by Bookworm1063



Series: JATP Week 2020 [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Background Alex/Willie - Freeform, Gen, kind of implied future luke/julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: “She’s… she’s…”“Really good,” Alex agreed. “Better than really good.”“Come on,” Luke said, jumping up from his seat. “Let’s go talk to her.”Alex, Reggie and Luke find a new band member at a coffee shop.Written for JATP week day two. Prompt: AU.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: JATP Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997644
Kudos: 94
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	A Good Feeling

There was a university coffee shop two blocks from Luke’s dorm building, a little hole-in-the-wall called The Other Side. In his first year and a half of college, Luke had never set foot in there, which made him wonder what he was doing now, pushing open the door at midnight.

The place was almost deserted. There were two baristas behind the counter. One of them was on her phone; the other was at the counter, chatting with one of Luke’s best friends.

Luke walked up to the front. The phone barista looked up; her nametag read _Flynn._ “What do you want?”

“Um… I don’t know. I don’t really drink coffee,” Luke said.

“Then why are you in a coffee shop?” Flynn set her phone down on the counter behind her.

“Here for a friend.” Luke smiled and scooted away. He bumped his shoulder against Alex’s.

“Hey, man. Where’s Reggie?”

Alex glanced back at Luke, startled. “Oh. Table in the corner. Luke, this is Willie.” He gestured to the barista he’d been talking to.

“Nice to meet you.” Luke grinned across the counter.

“Definitely.” Willie smiled back. “Hey, Alex, I’ll make you guys a couple of coffees. Julie’s going on soon. Are you sticking around?”

Luke cringed. He hated coffee.

“Yeah,” Alex said. “Yeah. I’ll come find you later.”

“See you around.” Willie smiled again, just at Alex, and turned back to the machines.

Luke followed Alex over to Reggie’s table. “Dude. Who was that?”

“No one,” Alex said. “Just, you know, a cute boy who gave me his number.”

“Nice.” Luke sat down and extended his arm across the table. Reggie gave him a fist bump and sat back in his chair. “So why are we here? Besides Alex’s crush.”

“There’s a singer here tonight,” Reggie said. “I don’t know her, but apparently she’s pretty good.”

Alex and Luke glanced at each other.

Their band had been searching for a fourth member ever since Bobby left. So far, they’d had no luck.

Willie appeared behind Reggie, holding a tray with three coffee cups. He passed them around, his hand lingering on Alex’s shoulder for an unnecessarily long time.

“Enjoy the show.” He disappeared back to the front. Luke pushed his coffee away.

“Does she play guitar? The singer, I mean.”

Reggie shook his head. “Piano, I think.”

That was fine. Sunset Curve already had two guitarists.

“If she’s that good, why is she playing here?” The Other Side wasn’t exactly the club scene.

“Who knows?” Reggie shrugged.

At the back of the shop, a mic squealed. Everyone winced.

“Sorry,” a voice said. “Sorry. Okay. Hi, everyone. I’m Julie Molina.”

From behind the counter, Flynn cheered. A few other people started clapping.

Luke couldn’t see over the heads in front of him. He hopped up on his chair, ignoring the angry muttering behind him.

Julie sat down behind an old piano and flipped the lid off the keys. Just as the first notes played, she looked up, and her eyes caught Luke’s.

Julie could sing like an angel.

When she finished, the café exploded into applause and cheers. Julie stood from her bench and waved, grinning.

Luke sank back into his chair. Reggie slung an arm over his shoulders.

“Her, right?”

Luke nodded. “She’s… she’s…”

“Really good,” Alex agreed. “Better than really good.”

“Come on,” Luke said, jumping up from his seat. “Let’s go talk to her.”

“Now?” Alex asked. He glanced back toward the counter. “Can’t it… wait?”

“Reggie and I will go,” Luke said. “You talk to Willie.”

“Thanks.” Alex disappeared into the crowd. Luke grabbed Reggie’s sleeve and hauled him toward the stage.

They found Julie and Flynn there, arms around each other, laughing. Luke cleared his throat, and Flynn stepped away.

“Hello again.”

“Hi,” Luke said, distracted. Julie was watching him, the same way she had from the stage.

“You were amazing up there,” he offered.

“Thanks,” Julie said.

“Want to join our band?” Reggie asked.

Julie blinked. “You guys are in a band?”

“Yeah—I mean, we were,” Luke admitted. “Bobby left, and it kind of fell apart. We’ve been looking for a fourth member for a little while. It’s the two of us, and Alex. He’s the blond guy at the counter. I’m Luke, by the way, and this is Reggie.”

Reggie waved.

Julie peered over Luke’s shoulder. Alex glanced up from his conversation with Willie, as if on cue, and waved.

Julie leaned back. “Are you guys any good?”

“Oh, yeah,” Reggie said. “We’re called Sunset Curve.”

Julie nodded. “I’ll think about it.”

Flynn raised her eyebrows. “You’re going to join a band with a bunch of guys you just met?”

“Maybe,” Julie said. “I said I’d think about it.”

“Awesome.” For the first time in a while, Luke felt hopeful. Maybe the dream wasn’t dead yet.

“There’s a back room here where I practice,” Julie said.

“Caleb’s not going to let you put a drum kit back there,” Flynn said. “I’m telling you that now.”

“He might if we play here,” Julie said. “He just wants some actual talent on his stage.” She smiled at Luke. “I’ll meet you here on Saturday? Does noon work?”

“Yeah,” Luke said. “Yeah, absolutely. We’ll see you then.”

“Okay,” Julie said.

“Okay.”

Luke wasn’t sure what to say next. Reggie waved to the girls, took Luke’s sleeve, and dragged him away.

They met Alex by the front door. “Success,” Luke said. “We’re meeting here on Saturday. She’s going to think about it.”

“Cool,” Alex said. “Can we be out of here by two? I’ve got a date.”

“Sure,” Luke said. “We’ll make it work.”

o-o-o-o

“You’re going to join that band, aren’t you,” Flynn said.

“Probably,” Julie said. She was leaning against the counter, watching Flynn and Willie clean up. She’d offered to help, but they’d both turned her down flat.

Caleb swept out of his back room. “I want you all gone in half an hour,” he said. He tossed Willie the keys. “Lock up after yourselves, please.”

He left the shop. The bell over the door chimed behind him. Willie shook his head.

“I swear, all that man cares about is his musical act. Flynn, can you cover my Saturday shift?”

“Enjoy your date,” Flynn said. Then she turned back to Julie. “If you’re joining that band, they better have an opening for a manager. No way are you hanging out with a bunch of strange cute boys without me.”

“Luke is pretty cute,” Julie agreed. “I’ll ask them.”

“Alex is cuter.” Willie swept the last of the abandoned sugar packets and straw wrappers into the trash. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Julie led the way to the front door.

She had a good feeling about Saturday.


End file.
